


One way to remember

by TheAncientBozo



Category: Hololive, Hololive En, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: A lil fluff, AU, AmeSame, F/F, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientBozo/pseuds/TheAncientBozo
Summary: Gura needs to study after failing her maths exam. Her shark brain is shaking. Fortunately, Watson is always to the rescue.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	One way to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

I stared at my maths textbook with a frown, trying to understand whatever the heck it’s trying to teach me. I just failed my maths exam and the day after tomorrow, I need to retake the freakin exam again. I looked at the corner of my eyes, peeking at the self-proclaimed detective who volunteered to help me study. As soon as we entered my room, however, all her attention was at her Nintendo switch. I sighed, losing all the energy I never had to study.

It’s almost four in the afternoon. We are currently sitting on a cushion lying on the wooden floor, facing a low circular wooden table. It’s between the door and my bed, which is beside the window with blue curtains. The weather is fair with the AC set at room temperature. The PC is turned off so I can focus, but I don’t think it actually matters right now.

“I still don’t understand how you can ace your exams when you’re always skipping classes” I murmured under my breath but loud enough for the blond to hear. “Not to mention just to play games or read fanfics in the bathroom”

I caught the attention of the detective but not enough to remove her eyes on the game she’s playing “Well, I already know what’s being taught so it’s boring to stay there doing nothing”

For the nth time this day, I sighed. Life can really be unfair sometimes. I tried to return my attention to my textbook and tried to solve some problems the teacher gave me to review until I lost my focus _again._ My eyes wandered around until they unconsciously fell to the other person occupying my room. Maybe it was because of the noise from the switch buttons, maybe it was because of the little gremlin noises she’s trying to hold back to prevent disturbing me, or maybe because it’s _Ame._

The next thing I knew, I’m studying a different subject. Something related to body features, mainly facial expressions. It’s not like this is the first time I stared at her. Quite a few times, when she’s not skipping classes especially, I’ll find myself staring at her across the room. I’m sure my other classmates do that as well if they get the chance because she’s just freakin gorgeous. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes with a tint of pink on them perfectly capture her cool yet sweet nature. Her short silky blond hair that perfectly frames her face, _I want to touch it._ I could stare at her for the whole day if only she didn’t make any comment about it.

“You know, you’ll never finish studying if you keep staring at me,” she said with a grin plastered on her face but still facing her video game. I can feel my face heating up so I quickly turned my head to look at my textbook, however, not without an attempt to save my dignity.

“It’s because you’re being noisy playing that game, chief” She didn’t retort but instead just gave a silent _sure_ as a response. I thought I’m safe until she suddenly spoke again after a few minutes.

“How about I give you a reward, for every problem that you can solve, to help you focus?”

She said. Like it’s the most obvious solution to my dilemma. I stared at her, my shark brain still loading. My eyes trailing on her lips… _ah shit._ I immediately turned around realizing where my thoughts were going, and I bet she’s confused as heck now seeing me blush for no reason at all. “Y-you don’t really have to,” I said trying to regain my composure.

And as expected, that made her raised her eyebrow. “Are you sure? I don’t really mind if it can help you. You can ask me anything” she said as honestly as possible. _Yes, this is Watson. The ultimate support._ She might be a gremlin sometimes but she will literally help _anyone_ if they need help. Very supportive that it can actually give you false signals that you're special to her when she's just like that to everyone. Her honest supportive nature only made me a little annoyed by the fact that I’m the only one getting flustered here. So I agreed. A little hesitant but I want this little gremlin to feel embarrassed too.

I turned back to my textbook. There are still five questions left at my reviewer for today. I proceeded to try solving the first question…and it doesn’t look good _at all._ It’s the same problem I’ve been solving since thirty minutes ago. _Well, crap._

As if sensing my predicament, I heard the voice of an angel. “You can ask me about some problems too,” she said with a small smile. Resting her face on her palm, observing me, as if seeing the dead face inside me.

I gave a defeated smirk “You really want this, huh?” There’s just no way I can make Watson embarrassed, not if she’s the one asking for it. “Okay, please help me with this one, ma’am” I pushed the textbook on her side, pointing to the problem I’m trying to solve and also showing her my solution so far.

Ame read the problem in her head and then checked my solutions. “You’re almost there. Just need to double substitute this part like this and you’ll end up with this solution” she said, encircling some parts to make it easier for me to understand. I can’t believe how easy it looked when I spend a good half an hour just to figure out what the next step is. I nodded as I immediately tried it myself.

After ten minutes, I made Ame check my answer. Smiling so proudly when she said it’s correct.

“Well, what do you want as a reward,” she said

 _I totally forgot about that._ But it’s not like I don’t want it. Testing the waters, I tried to ask the safest thing I could.

“Can you go grab me a drink in the fridge?”

Without saying anything, Watson stood up and went out of the room to get the drink.

_Well, that’s easy. Almost like a waste of a reward._

I looked at my textbook again. Four questions left, which means four rewards left. _Am I really okay with them being wasted like this? Obviously, not. But do I have the guts to ask her what I really want?_

I grabbed my pen and started to solve the next question. The next one seems pretty easy, so I can solve it myself just fine. By the time Amelia came back, I’m done solving and made her check it. She smiled at me, probably thinking that this is working and now I’m really focused on studying. _She’s technically not wrong._ After giving me the carbonated drink and a quick head pat, _I needed that,_ she checked my answer which turned out to be correct.

“So, what do you want this time?” she asked putting the paper down, turning her face to me. This little shark, however, is trying her best to avoid any eye contact.

“W-well” I stammered. Trying to muster all my courage as an apex predator. I gripped my skirt and stared at the floor which looks very interesting for some reason. “C-can I…” I gulped, my tail tensing a little bit “Can I sit between your legs”

I shut my eyes, waiting for her to laugh or tease me for saying something so embarrassing. But instead, I got a deafening silence. I’m frozen in my place but I can feel my face burning up right now. I wished I didn’t say it. I wished Ame didn’t hear it. I wish I could dig up a hole and swim back to the ocean where I can find peace and forget that this even happened. _This is even worse than failing my exam!_ Before I could regret this, even more, she responded to my question.

“Come here,” she said

And I can feel my heart going to explode out of my ribcage. I slowly stood up from my cushion and walked towards her. She adjusted her position to make space for me. I moved my tail so that it rests on top of my lap. _I can’t believe this is happening._ Her legs were resting on both of my sides. As soon as I stopped moving, she wrapped her arms around my stomach and rested her head on my shoulders.

“This is actually a good position. I can see better how you’re solving it” she remarked as she got comfortable in her position. Me, on the other hand, was still frozen, my shark brain can’t keep up with all this development. The only thing I can actually think about right now is that _it’s soft._ My sides, my back, my shoulder, all of them are experiencing out-of-this-world softness, _especially my back._ I only snapped out of it when she asked me if I’m okay after not saying anything more than a minute now. I gulped for the second time this day, trying to regain my composure. I looked at my textbook, preventing my eyes to wander around again, if they did I might go crazy. Grabbing my pen, I began to read the question, and who knows how many times I did just to finally understand what it is asking. I started to solve it and it didn’t take long until I messed up. Watson helped me fixed it and then we stayed silent for the next few minutes until I finished it.

“The best part here is that, once you retake your exam, you’ll remember these questions better because you have vivid memories that go with them,” the detective said, still resting her head on my shoulder. That may be true, but I can already see myself blushing while taking the exam. _Well, as long as I will pass, right?_

“To make this more memorable, how about gimme a little massage, Ms. Watson,” I said getting the hang of this reward thing. She chuckled a little as she slightly moved away from behind and started giving me a shoulder massage _and damn it feels good._ All those anxiety from earlier being washed away by those delicate hands. _Two left, huh?_ I want this to be longer. Heck, I don’t even need to make a request anymore, I just want us to stay like this. But as usual, jinxing myself is one of my rare skills.

“Oh look, the next one is just true or false,” Watson said as she stopped massaging my shoulder and looked at the next question. _Just my luck._

“The slope of a vertical line is undefined. True or False” I read while remembering the formula for the slope. “Well, that’s easy. It’s true” probably feeling proud of me, the detective gave me another head pat.

“I see the shark brain is evolving,” she said and I gave her a smug grin.

“Hold my hand,” I said extending my left hand that’s not holding the pen. I can tell she was taken off guard because she took some time to hold it.

“You’re being a little too clingy, aren’t you?” she said resting her head on my shoulder again. I wish I could see her face if she’s actually blushing right now. Or maybe that’s a bad idea because I’m blushing myself as well.

“Well, you’re not complaining anyway,” I said and I can feel her burying her forehead on my shoulder, which is making me feel weird in a lot of ways.

“Of course, I’m the one who suggested this,” she said, almost like a whisper. She raised her head and I can feel her breath on my neck. “When I said _you can ask me anything_ , I mean it” I might be going crazy right now because I just felt her lips on my neck for a brief second. _I’m really going crazy._

“Then for the last question, after this,” I said, my mind running full speed, not trying to hold back at all “Can you give me a full five minutes of a long passionate kis-” I didn’t even get to finish my sentence when a hand grabbed my right cheek, forcing me to turn gently, as a pair of soft lips were planted against my own. We parted after a few seconds, staring at each other’s eyes until I broke the silence.

“I said five minutes, why did you stop?” I said raising my eyebrow playfully, making the blond giggle as she leaned to give me another kiss again. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she pushed my back against the floor. I remembered Ame saying she had a scar on her tongue from one of her insane childhood stories. I doubt she was telling the truth that time but I can totally feel it right now and that scar just made this a lot _hotter_ somehow. I’m sure neither of us actually cares if it’s been more than five minutes at this point. Ame started to touch my thighs and rubbed it up and down and I swear I could actually moan right there if not for the fact that someone suddenly barged into my room.

“Kikiriki !! We thought you might need some help, Gu-” Kiara shouted but stopped right away as soon as she saw us on the floor _a little entangled._ Ina was behind her trying to cover her eyes but was totally failing. Mori was still following behind from the stairs and I can hear her scolding Kiara for shouting until she finally reached the door of my room.

“HOLY SHT-

And Kiara finally closed the door to give us some privacy.

It’s supposed to be embarrassing but we can’t help but laugh at how our friends reacted. We stood up and fixed ourselves until I remembered something very important.

“I haven’t finished the last problem yet”

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, there's a spike of AmeSame fics here, and hot damn they were awesome. Looking forward for more. 
> 
> Can't wait for the apex and movie watch along collab this week.
> 
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
